improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Mullaney Chain
Mullaney Chain is an improv show featuring Kevin Mullaney with several guest performers each show. He invites a person, who invites a person, who invites another person and then they do show. People who have performed in the Mullaney Chain: * July 12, 2011 @ Underground Lounge: Lillian Frances, Pete Parsons & Patrick Kent * July 26, 2011 @ Underground Lounge: George Eckert, Christy Bonstell & Daniel Burt * August 2, 2011 @ Underground Lounge: Amrita Dhaliwal, Jillian Burfete & Kurt Conroyd * August 3, 2011 @ Second Stage: Todd Edwards, Stephanie Morse Prask & Ann O'Neill Crago * August 16th, 2011 @ Underground Lounge: Tim Chidester, Bob Kulhan & Kate Duffy * September 27th, 2011 @ Underground Lounge: Beth Melewski, Kate James & Tim Sniffen * October 27th, 2011 @ Stage 773: Amanda Blake Davis, Abby McEnany & Kate James * October 14, 2012 @ Upstairs Gallery, Adam Soule, Anthony Venturini, & Alex Honnet * October 28, 2012 @ Upstairs Gallery, Andrew Eninger, Zach Zimmerman, Cynthia Bangert, & Thom Gaughan * November 4, 2012 @ Upstairs Gallery, Matt Manley, Tim Reardon, Jeff Murdoch, & Sarah Ashley Festivals * April 26th, 2012 @ CIF (the Playground): Rebecca Sohn, Paul Grondy, Bill Boehler & Rex Graff * April 28th, 2012 @ CIF (the Annoyance): TJ Jagodowski, Rex Graff, Tim Whetham, Adal Rifai, Mark Logsdon, Mike Brunlieb & Farrell Walsh (this is a special Mullaney Chain with TJ as the 'Mullaney' starting the chain) * February 16, 2013 @ North Carolina Comedy Arts Festival, Jamie Rivera, Andy Lavendar, Mary Sasson, & Eric Hunnicut * April 3, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre as part of the 16th Annual Chicago Improv Festival, with Craig Cackowski, Dina Facklis, Tim Stoltenberg, & Chris Witaske Hump Night In January of 2013, Mullaney Chain began a run as part of Hump Night, a night of comedy, music and improv. * January 9, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Dina Facklis, Jeff Murdoch, Jo Scott & Tim Reardon * January 16, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Mark Raterman, Sue Gillan, Beau Golwitzer & Hans Holsen * January 23, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Abby McEnany, Mike Kosinski, Piero Procaccini & Tamara Nolte * January 30, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Mark Sutton, Ben Bowman, Scott Morehead & Blythe Haaga * February 6, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Paul Grondy, Kate James, Blaine Swen & Carolyn Pichert * February 13, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Jay Sukow, Cristy Von Rautenkrantz Mercier, &Claudia Martinez * February 27, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Chris Day, Rachel Miller, & Adam Peacock * March 6, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Christy Bontsell, Brendan Jennings, & Bill Boehler * March 20, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Jimmy Carrane, Jason Lord, & Jay Sukow * March 27, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Joe Bill, Tim Baltz, Neal Dandade & Alex Haney * April 10, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Susan Messing, Lauren Dowden, & Cody Dove * April 24, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with John Hildreth, Lori McClain, Nicky Margolis, & Tim Paul * May 8, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Claudia Michelle Wallace, John Sabine, Andrew Knox, & Cynthia Bangert * May 22, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Joey Bland, Randall Harr, Greg Mills, & Katie Causin * May 29, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Kevin Reome, Chris Day, Jacqueline Stone, & Abby McEnany * June 12, 2013 @ Strawdog Theatre, with Zach Zimmerman, Willie Myers, Blythe Roberson, & Molly Todd * June 19, 2013 @ Starwdog Theatre, with Angie McMahon, Jay Austin Sukow, Katy Fullan, & Jeff Murdoch Venues: *Underground Lounge *Second Stage *Stage 773 *The Playground *The Annoyance *Upstairs Gallery *Strawdog Theatre Category:Improv Shows